The Mutant Turtle Syndrome
by ChocolateBar2013
Summary: The MiB discover the heroes in a half shell and ask them, along with their friends, to work for the MiB. 2012 series, Self Insertion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first TMNT story (which takes place in the 2012 series) and my first crossover in one, so don't be mean! I was actually planning to write a regular TMNT story, but I didn't like the idea any more so I trashed it. Anyway, enough about me enjoy! Oh, one more thing, I use Bold for authors notes, like right now, and **_Italics _**for thoughts or flashbacks. I also use bold for time skips. I'm in the story! My signature look is a white T-shirt with a zebra wearing sunglasses with COOL GANGSTA written on it and highlighted in yellow with denim short shorts. Over it I wear a grey zipper less hoodie with red stitching at the cuffs and jeans. On the back of my hoodie is a lion rearing with the words KING OF THE FOOD CHAIN encircling it on the back. I wear a green snapback with a 1-up mushroom and the words GET A LIFE on the front. I also wear very colorful glow-in-the-dark sneakers and I braid my hair. I wear a 1D watch on my right wrist, a bracelet with pictures of Saints on the left, a silver ring on my right hand on the finger next to my pinky, and I wear a necklace with a blue heart and other ornaments surrounding it.**

Chapter 1

Training had just finished in the lair and the TMNT were doing their usual activities. Raph was talking to Spike, Mikey was reading comics, Leo was watching Space Heroes, Donnie was in his lab inventing stuff while thinking of April and Master Splinter was meditating. Everything was calm in the lair and would be until the turtles went out on their usual night time patrol up on the surface. Mikey got hungry while reading and had a slice of the 4 day old pizza he keeps in his room. **(A/N: If you didn't watch 'Invasion of the Squirrelanoids', you'll have no idea what I'm talking about)** Suddenly, Donnie left his lab in a panic.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!"

"What's up with Donnie?" Raph asked as he picked Spike up and put him on his shoulder.

"Guys! The MiB want to recruit us!"

I come in just as Donnie is saying this.

"You are NOT serious, Donnie. I've always wanted to work undercover!" **(A/N: It's true! I've always wanted to be a spy!)**

"Camryn, I know you're excited, but if the MiB are recruiting us, it's for a reason."

"For once, dudette, I'll have to agree with Leo." Then Mikey whispered into my ear-_"I should know: I watch MiB"_

"I watch it too, Mikey, but I doubt the MiB would _really_ recruit us. I mean, why would they want teenagers joining their organization? Sure, they're in New York, like we are, but really?"

"My sons, young Camryn has a point. If the Men in Black truly desire for you to join their organisation, they would have invited you by now."

"Sensei's right, you guys. Let's just forget about the MiB and get ready to go topside."

"Okay!" Everyone except Splinter said in unison.

**TIME FOR PATROL**

"Guys, be careful out there."

"We will, Camryn, don't worry."

"I won't, Raph, but if you guys need help, just call or text and I'll be out there faster than Mikey can eat a pizza."

"Thanks, Camryn, you're the best."

"It's what pals do. Bye guys!"

With that, the turtles went to use their turtle power against some bad guys up at the surface.

_Meanwhile, at Men in Black, Division 6..._

"So, you're trying to tell me that there are 4 turtles living under our feet?"

"Not just turtles, Slick. _Ninja_ Turtles."

K and J walked throughout the headquarters as the spoke. At the italicised word, the twins brought up a picture of the heroes in a half shell. **(The one they bring up is of the turtles posing with April. I would be in there kneeling next to Mikey with my right arm on his shoulder.)**

"So are those the turtles we're after?"

"Sure are, Slick. These boys have been raised by a ninjutsu master for 15 years."

"But what about the girls?"

"They're allies. The only people that the turtles trust with their secret."

"Why do they have to keep themselves a secret, K?"

"I'll explain later. For now, let's find out more about these kids."


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

April and I entered the room with K and J behind us. I looked around, while April greeted the turtles. Zed walked up to me while I was looking at a picture of the MiB's first arrest and tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around, he looked at me for a few seconds before speaking.

"You must be Camryn Vieira, one of the turtle's allies."

"Yes, sir. When was that taken?"

Zed looked at the picture, then back at me.

"That's classified."

"Makes sense, considering you dudes work undercover and can't really let much slip."

"Oh, hey Mikey. So, was this what you were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah. We're gonna get suits and stuff!"

I giggled. Mikey could be very enthusiastic, even when the time didn't call for it.

"What's so funny, Camryn?"

"Nothing, Leo."

Leo doubted I was telling the truth from the look on my face, but left the discussion at that.

"Hey, Donnie. I bet you were going crazy when you saw all the technology."

"He was." Leo, Mikey and Raph said.


	3. Chapter 4

**Happy Halloween everyone! I wrote this chapter in honor of one of my favourite holidays! Enjoy! Oh yeah! Here's a link to my costume in case you need clarification:** .

Chapter 3

Today was a peaceful day at MiB. A few weeks had passed since the Me, April, and the turtles joined MiB and one of my favorite holidays rolled around- Halloween! None of us came in our costumes just in case, but kept them in our trick or treat bags. Then, just as Mikey and I were talking about the Halloween party April was throwing, MiB got Intel that aliens are giving trick or treaters mind sucking candy! As the MiB agents were deciding who should get on the case, J took a look at our bags. The guys had pillow cases in their mask colors, I had a purple bag with stars, a Jack O lantern sitting in the grass, and the words Happy Halloween were written under the pumpkin, and April had a black bag with a ghost on it that said BOO! Jay went and pulled Zed aside.

"I've got an idea, but it might be a bit risky."

"What is it, Agent J?"

"I was thinking that since the kids brought their costumes, we could have them go trick or treating undercover and take their candy back to headquarters for L to analyze."

"That's brilliant, J. Where did you come up with that?"

J smirked. "Well, no one would expect six teenagers to work for an organization dealing with aliens. I was thinking of K and I accompanying them."

Kay arrived just as Kay and Zed were talking.

"I'll tell the girls to put on their costumes. The turtles will put theirs on after getting into their human disguises."

Jay yelped and jumped back.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear your plan."

And with that he left and walked toward Mikey and I.

" ...April says she's gonna play all the latest songs at her party!"

I giggled. "You really like today's music, don't you Mikey?"

But before he could respond, Kay put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up.

"Agent C you and Agent A can put on your costumes. Agents L,M,D,and R will follow suit after they get their human disguises from the other Agent L."

"Okay, but how did you know we brought our costumes?"

"I overheard Slick telling Zed."

Knowing I couldn't get much more out of K, I walked over to April, who was getting an explanation of all the gadgets, courtesy of Donnie. He noticed I was there as he was explaining a super computer, grinned sheepishly, and then left us to talk.

"Hey, Camryn. What's up?"

" Hey, April. Kay says that you and I can put on our costumes."

"What about the guys?"

"They can put theirs on after they get their human disguises."

"Okay, but where do we change?"

"Let's walk around and see if there's a sign."

We decided to do that.5 minutes later, we found the women's washroom.

April and I hung our bags on the coat hangers inside the doors and changed.  
My costume is the Pink Leopard accessory set, a black frilly skirt, black tights, my hoop earrings, leopard print socks, a black t-shirt , and my shoulder length brown hair is down. I'm also using a brown Aeropostale bet for my tail. April is her own ninja turtle but her hair is in its usual look.

We looked in the mirror after getting our bags to make sure we didn't put anything on backwards.

"You look great, Camryn."

"Thanks, April. You too."

"Thanks Camryn, Come on, let's go."

We walked out of the bathroom to find that Kay and Jay were waiting for us outside.

Jay walled up to us and gave us his 'No funny business' look that even Raph obeyed, and then spoke.

"Follow us ladies ."

We followed Kay and Jay to a big conference room. Luckily, all the chairs were perfect for my costume.

Kay invited us to take a seat, and when we did, I pushed my tail through the hole on the back. Jay raised an eyebrow, then shook his head remembering that I'm a leopard this year.

Then Kay spoke. "The mission briefing will have to wait until the turtles have their costumes on."

Then I turned to April. "What should we do in the mean time?"

"Maybe we could try guessing the turtle's costumes!"

"I know for sure that Raph is gonna be DJ Pauly D."

"You know, Camryn, I was thinking that Donnie might be a nerd or something."

"Well, who would know the difference?"

April and I burst out laughing. When we could finally say more than 2 words without laughing, April spoke.

" I think that Leo's gonna be Captain Ryan."

I giggled. "I can 100% guarantee you that Mikey's gonna be SpongeBob. I mean, he has every episode on DVD, and he can sing the theme song without missing a beat."

Then, there was a knock at the door.

Kay spoke as he opened the door. "Well, girls, let's see if your predictions are correct."

The door was open, and in came the heroes in a half shell in the following order. Donnie is a Renaissance musician, Leo is Captain Ryan, Mikey is SpongeBob, and Raph is a fairy princess. Their human disguises are their hair being the same color as their masks, Mikey having a childish face with a shark tooth necklace around his neck and the shortest hair, Raph with a lightning bolt tattoo in his chest with long hair that he braids, and he has a stud in his left (my right) ear. He is very handsome. Donnie wears purple glasses, and puts his hair on a ponytail, but also has his tooth gap. Leo has his hair on his back. I looked at Raph's costume like O_o and April burst out laughing.

"I'm never picking a costume at the last minute **ever. AGAIN!**"

"Tell me about it. I bought mine 6 days before Halloween and it was brutal."

"Believe you me Camryn, It was NOT as brutal as when we went."

"Trust Leo, dudette. He insisted on coming with Raph to buy his costume."

Zed cleared his throat, and the turtles sat down in this order: Raph,Leo,Mikey,Donnie. Once they were seated, Kay spoke. "As you may or may not have heard, there are aliens out there giving out mind sucking candy to children."

Mikey couldn't believe it! "Why would people want to hurt the little dudes and dudettes on the awesomest day of the year?"

"That's exactly the question we're trying to answer, which brings to my next point. You six, under Kay and Jay's company, are going trick or treating to see what they're planning. Although, there's no need to supply you with bags because you kids already have some. Once you've all filled your bags, report to HQ so L can analyze your candy. Any questions?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Agent C?"

"Do we get at least some of our candy?"

"If L discovers some safe candy, then yes."

We all cheered.

"Since no one else has any questions, then off you all go."

Once we arrived at our destination, we all exited the car. I went to the first house a saw, which was giving out candy. Mikey followed me, then Leo, then Donnie, then April, and last Raph.

I knocked on the door three times.

Then the door was opened by a man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Trick or Treat!"

The man walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, and started filling our bags.

"Thank you, Happy Halloween!"

We repeated this pattern, everyone taking turns knocking in the doors 'till everyone had filled their bags. Then we headed back to headquarters and dropped our bags off at L's lab, for her to analyze.

An hour later, we were given the safe candy to eat while Kay and Jay went out and arrested the aliens, returning peace to MiB once more.


	4. MTS Chapter5

**Hey guys! I added something to my signature look! I also wear black fingerless gloves with 6 purple stripes going horizontally all around each glove.**

Chapter 2

I was hanging around the lair making myself at home. Splinter was meditating and the guys were still on patrol. I was helping myself to the fridge when Mikey texted me on my T-Phone**(A/N:When we text back and forth, picture the Iphone format but each turtle texts in a bubble that matches the color of their masks, April texts in a yellow one and I text in a green one)**

_Turtles count it off!_

_1,2,3,4!_

_Turtles!_

_Mutant chain reaction_

_Turtles!_

_Living underground-_

I unlocked my T-phone and checked Mikey's text

_Cam come quick_

_What happened dude?_

_No time to explain come up topside _

I packed my First Aid kit just in case, put my shoes on, and headed up to the surface.

When I got there, I saw an LTD. I thought nothing of it... Until 2 men in black suits stepped out.

"Department of Biology, Division 6?" I asked.

"No, Miss Vieira. We are the Men in Black" Kay said.

"Or the MiB if you prefer." Jay chimed in.

"Hold up, how'd you know my name?"

"We know not only your name, but your friends' names too." Kay said

My eyes widened. "You don't mean-."

"Yep. We know all about your turtle buddies. I gotta admit, they're kinda cool." Jay said

"Ya mean, they don't frighten you at all?"

"Young lady, we work with aliens on a daily basis. Mutant turtles don't even _begin_ to faze us." Kay stated.

"Okay. Wait, where are the guys?"

"Your friends are at headquarters getting a tour. After all they're going to have to know the place like the back of their hands if they're going to join us." Kay answered.

"Maybe I should tell Splinter. I mean, since they're his sons, he might just like a say in all this, you know what I mean?"

"Master Splinter can't know about MiB. Besides, there's no guarantee he'll keep the secret, and I don't want to have to wipe his memory."Jay said.

"Um, where's April?"

"Ms.O'Neil is in the back. We're going to have to ask you to come with us." Kay said as Jay escorted me to the LTD, and stuck me in the back next to April.

"Hey, April!"

"Hey, Camryn. Listen up, the MiB want the turtles to join them because they know that they fight the Kraang!"

"Serious?" I couldn't believe it! The MiB actually knew about the Kraang! Well, that wasn't unusual considering their line of work, but it was still a bit of a shocker.

"I reacted the same way you are right now. Don't worry, the guys are safe with the MiB."

"I really wanna check out their headquarters."

"I know you do, Camryn, but it's not like someone else's house , where you can take your own tour. You'll have to be escorted."

"True, especially since there are nice things in there and you know what happened last time I touched a nice thing."

April giggled. The last time I touched a nice thing I broke something really important. In fact, it was so important Donnie and I didn't speak for a week after that.**(Well, it was A:because Donnie was so angry he couldn't even bring himself to look at me and B:If I anger someone I like to let them cool off before talking to them)**

April was about to respond to my remark when K and J got back into the car, started it up, and drove April and I to headquarters.

_Meanwhile, at MiB..._

"So kids, how do you like the place?" Zed asked as he contently gazed upon the four brothers.

"I thought it was awesome!"

"I had a feeling you would, Michelangelo."

"I, personally, was very enthralled by the technology you use here at MiB."

"I knew you would like it all, Donatello."

Don's brothers looked at him like 'Huh?'

Don sighed and face palmed.

"I was interested in the computers and stuff."

Leo,Raph,and Mikey all went 'Oh.' At the same time. Then after an awkward silence, Raph piped up.

"I can't wait to bust some heads!"

"Dude, that's like, your favourite part."

"Can you blame him, Mikey? Even though he doesn't admit to it, he cares for all of us."

Zed looked at Leo while he spoke and said, "Well, Leonardo, what was your favourite part of the tour?"

"I liked being accepted for who I am, not for what I am."

"I saw in you right away. Your brothers probably liked that too, but, as Michelangelo stated earlier, Raphael won't be as open about it as the rest of you are."

"Speaking of the rest of us, where are Camryn and April?"

"Leonardo, they're taking the same tour we took you on minutes ago. Now to get to business. You boys can't fight with your Japanese weaponry so that you won't get recognised."

All the turtles got shocked .Not being able to fight with the weapons their father gave them when they were 10 was unbelievable!

Zed cleared his throat to re-capture the turtle's attention.

"You will also be required to wear suits like we do, and you'll need human disguises. Also, we'll be turning those eye masks of yours into neckties. Except yours, Michelangelo. We'll turn that into a bowtie."

Then, someone knocked at Zed's door.

"Ah, your friends are here. I will reiterate everything and then we'll get started."


End file.
